Saved by Love and By a Dragon
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: Summary: She had been paid the price for them all over and over again. All she wanted was love of someone she could call her Lord Husband. With her heart and soul crying out for help and for someone to save her, Mother Magic grants her most favored daughter that which her heart desires above all from the one Lord that no one will go against.
Summary: She had been paid the price for them all over and over again. All she wanted was love of someone she could call her Lord Husband. With her heart and soul crying out for help and for someone to save her, Mother Magic grants her most favored daughter that which her heart desires above all from the one Lord that no one will go against.

He is known as the Lord of Dragons for a reason...Charlus Fabian Prewitt might be the second born Weasley Son but Magic chose him to inherit the Prewitt Title and Lordship and he answers Mother Magic's call.

Aaleahya = Sunshine

Abigayle = A Father's Joy.

One-Shot

Aaleahya Abigayle Potter-Black-Peverell stood there on top of the Astronomy Tower with fighting back her tears and to spill her bile all across the room. Shudders ran through her body as she was sucked in a sob to keep it from spilling forth. She was so tired of fighting...tired of it all and just wanted to be in peace. She wanted to settle, bond herself to her Lord Husband and give him lots of children till she could not have anymore...till Mother Magic denied her anymore. Pain lanced through her as she remembered what she had over heard from her so called friends talking about it and it felt like someone was holding her under a Crucio for far too long.

They were only with her cause Dumbledore had promised them everything they could have imagined. Acid filled her mouth and her knees almost gave out but she held on strong as she remembered how Dumbledore promised Ronald that he could marry her to get her money and fortune but would able to bind himself to Hermione with her leaving has the second wife. She felt the urge to either destroy something or break down and cry her eyes out as she felt so betrayed at this moment in time. Her skin crawled with disgust as her magic whirled around her lashing out displaying her anger and anguish over it all.

They wanted to treat her a Lady of the Sacred 28 families. Her Lady Aaleahya Abigayle Potter-Black-Peverell like she was a common whore...a second wife to be seen and not heard from. She couldn't taken it anymore and allowed her tears to fall freely down her porcelain cheeks as a whimper escaped her barely parted lips as she longed to scream out her pain. Hearing thunder rumbling, she directed her dulled glassy pained filled eyes upwards as thunder and lightening strike across the sky lighting it up as if the very skies were angered at over her treatment.

"Mother please...I have paid the price for everyone. My parents chose to trust a traitor and were killed. Dumbledore decided it was best to place with those Muggles. Sirius chose revenge over in raising me when he should have. I have always been paid the price and now I please beg of you...I am so tire and can not go on any longer...I'm broken." She pleaded in a broken whisper as her tears continued to fall freely as her entire body was racking with pain as the rain began to fall down hard as if the very skies were crying with her.

But her Prayers were answered as Mother Magic deemed that she had to do something to save her most beloved one from perishing and the pain of her heart.

 **Elsewhere**

He frowned as Mother Magic pulled on his magic and could feel her presences. Walking over to the mirror resting on the wall he watched as it shimmered a few times before he showed him a sight that broke his heart to pieces and filled his blood with rage. Standing there soaking wet with heartbreak and devastation written across her face was the one he had met in the summer of her fourth year. Lady Potter-Black-Peverell. But this time it was different she had matured and become a lady but the anguish upon her face had as his instincts singing to him to go to her and shield her from the world.

" _Save her. Love her. Care for her. Protect her. Take her away from the battle and war that has nothing to do with her. Bond with her and she shall forever remain yours."_

Charles was not startled to hear the whispered words as he was a firm believer in the old ways and always spoke with Mother Magic. Frowning he looked back to her and firmed his resolve in taking her Ladyship for his own. All his instincts were screaming at him that this was his mate and that she would be the perfect wife and mother for him and any children he wished for. Narrowing his eyes he summoned his magic and along with feeling mother Magic there to help him he teleported himself to his soon to be bonded.

Aaleahya moved walking to the edge of the tower and swore she was never going to allow Ronald Weasley the pleasure of touching her or her hair or her magic. She would end herself if she had to, firming her will and strength she held out her arms and moved to take the final step from the tower before power magic wrapped around her keeping her from moving.

"Stop." Charles spoke softly causing her to stiffen before she slowly turned around to face him and saw her eyes widened with shock as she recognized him, "Please Milady do not end your life over pathetic pawns who do not even deserve to breath the same air as you...please Milady." He begged softly of her as pain and betrayal swept across her eyes as her lips trembled from the could and her crying.

"Why shouldn't I Lord Prewitt. The Headmaster would see me sold as a second wife to your younger brother...they have all betrayed me...I can't take this anymore. I have no one left." She barely managed out through her closing throat as even more tears fell from her eyes.

"You have me. Lean on me. Look to me to care for and to give protection. I Promise on my magic that I will never betray you in any way. Let me take you away from all this Milady." Charles pleaded with her as he saw her eyes widened with wonder and as hope began to fill them, "Bond with me here and now. Become my Lady in all ways that Mother Magic will approve of." He spoke softly holding out his hand for her to take as she stared at his hand.

Aaleahya stared at the hand held out for her take. Her magic and heart were lighting as she thought over his words. He was offering her everything she had ever wanted...he vowed to never betray her in anyway...his vow was permanent or Mother Magic would strike him down for speaking falsely to her chosen daughter.

" _Accept my gift to you. You will never have to step foot on the battlefield ever again. The minute you accept his offer than Lord Slytherin will be informed you are not to be touched."_

Tears once more filled her eyes but this time out of happiness as she heard Mother Magic speak to her with such a loving and gentle tone. This Lord right here and in front of her was giving her everything she had ever dreamed of having plus her magic had yearned to be in his presence since the day she had met the Lord. With trembling lips, she locked her eyes with the male's own eyes and saw compassion, protection and most of all love shining within them for her. Stilling her resolve she moved holding out her own hand before she parted her lips to speak words, " **1** En attente des milliers d'années à vous rencontrer mais il suffit d'un instant pour vous l'amour avec moi, notre amour est une aventure à cause de toi, je risque toute ma vie."

Charles eyes softened as her french words washed him causing him to close his eyes with relish at her promised words as he moved walking towards her careful of the wet tower before placing his hand in her own gripping with a reassuring look to her, "Votre soupir me font sensation douloureuse mes larmes pour vous sont toujours doux bien que changer ce monde, ma volonté de cœur pas les souvenirs de vous est éternelle à cause de toi, je ferai tout." He spoke softly in return to her causing her to gasp with hope feeling her eyes as he moved pulling her closer to his form and away from the ledge.

She gave a almost sigh as his magic was blanketing her own in a protective layer and felt safe and protected for the single more first time in her life, "La vie t'est ma promesse. Si jamais je vous avez perdu, ce qui aurait peur de perdre ? Juste besoin de bonheur, notre amour n'a pas tort. Temps sans fin ne peut pas nous déchirer." She vowed with a shaky breath as she never once took her eyes off of his own and raised her magic to swirl around her fast with her eyes glowing brightly.

Charles raised his own magic to swirl and whirl around them both to where both of their magic was visible to be seen by all. It melded together perfectly each accepting a piece of the other magic within the other to bind themselves together as he brought her so close she was melded against his own soaked body as he cupped her cheek, "Je me souviens encore de vos cheveux noirs. Manquez pas tes beaux yeux. Mes larmes pour vous sont toujours doux. Notre amour rendre ce monde s'installe. Jour après jour, année après année. Bien que ce monde change, mon cœur ne le sera pas. À cause de toi, notre amour se ressuscitera." He vowed back to her becoming breathless as joy and love with adoration filled her eyes causing them to brighten up beautifully.

" _The final vows my loves."_

Upon hearing mother magic speak to them both filled them both with warmth that she was hear to bare witness to their bonding with one another. Both leaned closer to the other to where the lips were almost touching one another as their magic danced beautifully around one another, "La vie t'est ma promesse. Je vais attendre pour vous pour toujours si jamais je vous avez perdu, ce qui serait j'ai peur de perdre? Je vais attendre pour vous pour toujours. À cause de toi, je ne souffrirai ces douleurs amour n'a pas tort. Temps sans fin ne peut pas nous déchirer." And with those whispered words the Lord kissed his now claimed Lady as she welcomed it with all her heart, soul, magic and body.

"I will honor you, love you, protect you, care for you and you will never want for anything my sweet lady." breathed out Charlie as he could feel his other side coming to be and knew his eyes were changing of color as his teeth sharpened.

"I will love you, honor you, stand beside you, care for you with bearing you the children we both wish for my Dragon Lord." She breathed out as she looked at the small changes coming to be before she moved tilting her head to the side with baring her neck for the male to claim her in all ways as she knew there was a deep reason why he was called the Lord of Dragons. She gasped as she felt him bite in her neck claiming her as his mate binding them in magic and blood and tonight they would be bonded in soul and of body.

 **Five Years Later**

"Lord Prewitt." Lucius bowed to the Dragon Lord with respect as the male remained neutral in all ways except when it came to those that would target his Lady wife than all hell would break loose.

"Lord Malfoy. Hows goes you and your family?" Charles asked with a small smile to the male as he was waiting on his wife inside of the room were she was being checked out by the healer as she had been feeling under the weather lately and was getting his five year old daughter was being looked over as well.

"They are well. Draco's lady wife just had their first child. A male." Nodded Lucius to the male though he was curious if he would be able to ask of the male if he had seen the female Potter considering she had disappeared one night five years ago with sending a message to his Lord that she claimed neutral status and would not bother him as long as he did not bother her.

"Congratulations than." Charles nodded and flickered his eyes over as Lord Slytherin was walking up obviously going to welcome his favorite Death Eater's new grandson into the world. Though he perked up as the door behind him opened and he heard his wife's sweet tinkling laughter and his lovely daughter's giggling.

"Papa! Papa!" Called out sweet looking little girl with deep crimson boarding on black colored hair with beautiful brilliant blue/green colored eyes a perfect mixture of both her mother and father.

"Lilith." Charles beamed down to her as he caught her in his arms tossing her once before holding her closer to his chest as he looked over to his wife as she stepped close to him with a brilliant smile upon her lips, "What did the healer say My Heart?" He asked softly ignoring the other two Lords as Slytherin was smiling small and Malfoy looked close to be gaping in shock.

"Lilith is perfectly healthy, My Soul," She began softly as her eyes twinkling with joy and happiness as he was looking at her with concern, "For me thought I am going to have to be extremely careful in not doing in anything really stressful for the next six months." She stated with a smile as he looked confused before shock over took his features, "Carrying twins is blessing and fragile." She added with a sweet laugh as his were flickering from her to her stomach than back to her eyes.

"Truly Milady?" He asked with a rough tone as she moved taking his hand and placing it upon her stomach causing him to move and place his mouth onto her own, "You have given me everything my love." he spoke softly as she touched his cheek.

"You are going to train your sons in how they are to protect their sister always and to be who they are meant to be." She nodded sharply as he smiled softly before wrapping his arm around her to guide her away but she paused as she saw the two Lords, "Lord Malfoy a pleasure I am sure. Lord Slytherin, my mother magic chosen brother please come by some time to the Manor. I wish for you to teach my son's on how to use the snake language properly." She offered and had been actually happy that Mother Magic had given her and Voldemort what they had always wanted.

"I will see you Sunday." Tom smiled for once towards the female as she nodded in respect before walking away with her Bonded and daughter. He had been truly blessed when Mother Magic had gifted him with a soul/magic bonded sister that cleared away his insanity.

 **That Night**

"I love you, Charles Fabian Prewitt...My Lord of Dragons...My husband and bonded." Aaleahya spoke with a soft tone as she was wrapped within her husbands protective arms with loving the feel of his magic surrounding her.

"And I love you, Aaleahya Abigayle Potter-Black-Peverell-Prewitt. My Heart, my soul." Charles breathed before kissing her on the mouth and rubbing his hand over her stomach.

* * *

Authors Note:

Here is the Song I sort of used as their vows with one another though I did not use the very last verse. I kind of used Bing Translator to turn into French words instead. I am just hoping it got the translation correct. If not I do apologize.

PROMISE from IT'S LOVE or another name THE SORCERER AND THE WHITE SNAKE

Waiting thousands of years to meet you

But just need an instant to love you

With me, our love is an adventure

Because of you, I will risk all my life

Your sigh make me feel painful

My tears for you are always sweet

Although this world change, my heart will not

The memories of you is eternal

Because of you, I will do everything

Living for you is my promise

If ever I lost you, what would I scared to lose?

Just need happiness, our love is not wrong

Endless time can't tear us apart

I still remember your black hair Miss your beautiful eyes

My tears for you are always sweet Our love make this world moved

Day by day, year by year

Although this world change, my heart will not

Because of you, our love will be resurrect

Living for you is my promise

If ever I lost you, what would I scared to lose?

Just need happiness, our love is not wrong

Endless time can't tear us apart

Living for you is my promise I will wait for you forever

If ever I lost you, what would I scared to lose? I will wait for you forever

Because of you, I will suffer these pains Love is not wrong

Endless time can't tear us apart

Please, afterlife, wait for me….


End file.
